Deadpool
Deadpool is a anti-hero from Marvel Comics. He appeared in the 39th episode, Deadpool VS Deathstroke, where he fought against the character he parodied, Deathstroke from DC Comics. He will return in the upcoming 71st episode and Season 3 finale, Deadpool VS Pinkie Pie, where he will face off against Pinkie Pie from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. In both appearances, he was voiced by Curtis "Takahata101" Arnott. History Wade Wilson was''... give me that keyboard idiot, I can explain it better than you can.'' I was once a travelling mercenary hoping to become the next greatest superhero like the X-Men, until my idiot doctor told me I had cancer. This caused me to give up on life, not take my chemotherapy, and break up with my girlfriend (though Death is a 100x's hotter than what she was). However I was taken in to a research facility and was pumped with my friend Wolverine's healing factor. It worked, and I became indestructible, though some people say I now look like a walking tumor, but what the hell do they know? I got rejected from Weapon X for some reason I was too awesome for them! and they sent me to the Hospice. However,the Hospice’s patients served as experimental subjects for Doctor Killebrew and his sadistic assistant Ajax. Us "patients " would place bets in a "deadpool" as to how long each subject would live. And even though Ajax was determined to make me lose, I beat the crap out of him and escaped with my inmates, who urged me to take up the name Deadpool. Death Battle Info (Deadpool VS Deathstroke) Background *Real Name: Wade Winston Wilson *Height: 6'2"/1.88 m *Weight: 210 lbs/95 kg *Place of Birth: Canada *Aliases: **Thom Cruz **Regenerating Degenerate **Ninja Spider-Man *Lives with a blind elderly woman *An even more cliched cosplay than The Joker Abilities *Superhuman Body *Exceptionally skilled with swords and all forms of guns *Mastery in assassination techniques and numerous martial arts *Superb healing factor *Magic satchel **Contains various items, regardless of continuity ***Includes teleportation belt, machine guns, katanas, pistols and other things *Fourth wall awareness *''RAGING SEX MACHINE'' Strength & Feats *Navigated an obstacle course meant for Iron Man-like suits unscathed *Completely regenerated from a single hand *Sole person to outwit Taskmaster *Can dodge point-blank machine guns *Killed the Marvel universe *Casually battled Red Hulk *Once became a Herald of Galactus *''NOT GARBAGE TIER IN MARVEL VS CAPCOM 3'' Death Battle Info (Deadpool VS Pinkie Pie) Death Battle Quotes Pre-Fight Analysis (Deadpool VS Deathstroke) * "DEADPOOOOOLLL, YEAH!" ''- First interrupting Wiz and Boomstick *"OH I'm sorry! Please continue talking about how great I am!" ''- Deadpool apologizing for that\ *''"Bingo! Hey Boomstick, tell your ex-wife I said hellooo." *Grrowl* ''- Deadpool after Wiz explains his fourth wall breaking *''Yeah I noticed that you left out a few things in the script so I made some changes! Y'know, JUST the important stuff. Like my penis." ''- After Wiz becomes confused as to why "Raging Sex Machine" was in the script *''"Hoh yeah? Watch this!" *Pulls out Elephant* ''- When Wiz says that the existence of the Magic Satchel is preposterous *''"Oh I hate you too!" ''- When Wiz says he hates Deadpool *''"My trusty, rusty twin katanas, some grenades, my two favourite machine guns (Butter and I Can't Believe It's Not Butter), a teleportation belt, an Infinity Stone that alters continuity, OH-HO I can't choose, I love 'em all!" ''- Deadpool talking about his arsenal *''"Aw that's sweet of you guys! ...Wanna see me naked? *flashes picture of Deadpool without any clothes on*'' - After Wiz and Boomstick explain Deadpool's feats *''"Aanndd now you're scarred for life! Let's see my competition!" ''- Deadpool finishing up his analysis *''"Don't forget to like, fave, and subscribe! (A la Curly from The Three Stooges) Whoop-Whoop-Whoop!"'' - After Wiz discovers his vandalism of Deathstroke's pinup. *''"The guy who fought Goku in one of the most biased fanboy videos ever!" ''- After Wiz asks who Deathstroke's flash bang grenade with traces of Kryptonite might be for *''"Okay BEN." ''- When Wiz tells Deadpool to shut-up Pre-Fight Analysis (Deadpool VS Pinkie Pie) TBA Death Battle (Deadpool VS Deathstroke) *''*Blows Raspberry* "What a rip! Seriously what makes this chump worth ten bucks more than me?! I mean c'mon, I'M ME! Wha-fle-WHAT?! Am I right?! Yeah I am I'm pretty sure." ''- Deadpool to Deathstroke when they're first looking at each other's Wanted poster *''"Oh boy a show? Can I get popcorn first? I hope they have salt and pepper shakers. I love it to be tasty...!" ''- When Deathstroke says that Deadpool's going to see a show *''"FIGHT!" ''- Deadpool saying "FIGHT!" for the announcer and breaking the fourth wall *''"Bang! Bang! B-B-B-BANG!" ''- When Deadpool and Deathstroke are first shooting at each other *''"BAMF!" ''-Whenever Deadpool teleports in the fight *''"SHORYUKEN!" ''- When Deadpool uppercuts Deathstroke *''"A Donatello fan, huh?" *Pulls out Twin Katanas* "I was always more of a Leonardo guy myself. Although I think more people would pin me as a Michelangelo... Eh, well that's them. They-" ''- Deadpool commenting on Deathstroke's Bo Staff *''"I WILL NOT BE LABELLED." ''- Deadpool saddened after Deathstroke hit him while he talking about his staff *''LET'S DO THIS!" ''- when fighting Deadpool in the field *''"I gotta say, it's kind of an honor to get the snot beaten out of me by you of all people. Bruises aside of course." ''- When Deathstroke broke Deadpool's swords *''"Hey buddy, don't let me slow you down!" ''- Deadpool talking to the driver of the truck Deathstroke hit him onto *''"Where is that son of a gun, I'm gonna show him one for I swear- OOOH SHIT!" ''- Deadpool teleporting on top of the truck before being shot by Deathstroke *''"Look at me! LOOK AT ME! Do not slow down!" ''- When Deadpool to the truck driver when he gets knocked onto the window again *''"I. HATE. YOUR... DUMB FACE!" ''- Deadpool teleporting onto different cars before going behind Deathstroke\ *''"Oh, is it sword fight time?! Good thing I carry spares!" ''- Deadpool pulling out another set of twin katanas after Deathstroke pulls out his own sword *''"Oh you're kidding me! I'M PREDICTABLE?!" ''- Deadpool angered by Deathstroke's comment about him being predictable *''"I'M JUST GETTING WARMED UP!" ''- Deadpool pulling out his boombox and beginning to dance *''"Splick splick, Dynamite! He's coming for me, watch the fight!" ''- Deadpool dancing and dodging around Deathstroke *''Pop pop, watching Deathstroke-! God dammit-! ''- Deadpool after stabbing Deathstroke before being hit by a truck *''"Well, that escalated quickly. Yeah you might want to lay low for a couple of days. You are, pretty much responsible for a mass murder." ''- Deadpool after the giant explosion on the bridge *''"Hahaha! Look it's a Deathstroke kebab!" ''- When the impaled Deathstroke begins to stand up *''"Whoops! K hang on, give me a sec." ''- When Deadpool realizes he reattached his limbs wrong *''"Whoa hold on! You heal fast too? I've got something special for that!" *Pulls out carbonadium sword* Carbonadium sword! Murdering all your pesky Wolverines and Saberteeth since 2012! Good year for cinema!" ''- When Deadpool realizes that Deathstroke has a healing factor as well *''"All the children in the audience, cover your eyes!" ''- Deadpool before shooting Deathstroke in his remaining eye *''"*Imitating Deathstroke* And the moral of the story is... *back to himself* Deadpool wins!" After decapitating Deathstroke and holding up his head to the camera **Dancing to the macarena* "This is totally racist, Heyyy, chimichanga!"'' Death Battle (Deadpool VS Pinkie Pie) TBA Post-Battle (Deadpool VS Deathstroke) *''"Oh YouTube comments. Oh, I see you rolling. Oh, I you're hating. Oh, it wounds me so... it doesn't at all. Explain how I beat this asshole."'' Deadpool immediately after his battle. *''"Spider-Man! I mean Deadpool! Shit!"'' After Wizard says, "The winner is..." Post-Battle (Deadpool VS Pinkie Pie) TBA One Minute Melee Deadpool appeared in episode 9 of One Minute Melee once again pitted against Deathstroke. This time it ends with Deathstroke blowing him up and taking a case he was sent after. Gallery L42567-deadpool-42722.jpg|The 3D model used on DEATH BATTLE! Deadpool_Based_On.png|Deadpool as he appears in his solo film portrayed by Ryan Reynolds. Deadpool making fun of Deathstroke.png|Deadpool making fun of Deathstroke Deadpook Sprite (OMM).gif|Sprite from One Minute Melee and possibly DEATH BATTLE 7thProfilePicDeadpool.jpg Deadpool Render.png The deadpool.jpg|Deadpool as he appears in Ultimate Spider-Man Deadpool Kills the Marvel Universe Vol 1 1.jpg Deadpool Kills the Marvel Universe Vol 1 2.jpg Deadpool Kills the Marvel Universe Vol 1 3.jpg Deadpool Kills the Marvel Universe Vol 1 4.jpg Trivia * Deadpool is the fifth Marvel character to appear on Death Battle. The first four being Rogue, Thor, Spider-Man, and Captain America and is followed by Iron Man, Beast, Doctor Doom, Wolverine, Hawkeye, Quicksilver and The Hulk respectively. **He is also the fourth Marvel character to face a DC opponent. *Deadpool is thus far the only combatant on Death Battle to interact and converse with Wiz and Boomstick, due to his ability to break the fourth wall. His talkative nature also has him perform the most lines out of any character in a Death Battle episode. * Deadpool has referenced previous combatants on his episode such as Donatello, Michelangelo, and Leonardo during his fight when he and Deathstroke took out their weapons, as well as Superman when they were talking about Deathstroke, Ryu when he shouted shoryuken to Deathstroke, and Spider-Man in the end scene. **Deadpool is also one of the few characters that directly mimicks Ryu's attacks. Kirby also shares this attribute. *Deadpool's model is from the 2013 Deadpool video game. His unlockable D-Pooly costume also makes an appearance when he dances on the bus. *Deadpool is the second combatant to be featured in both a sprite-animated battle, and a 3D-animated one. The first was Charizard. *Deadpool is the fifth combatant to be featured in more than one episode. The first four were Leonardo, Batman, Charizard, and Shadow the Hedgehog (technically the seventh if Boba Fett and Samus Aran's remastered fight isn't counted). **Deadpool is the second winning combatant to return. The first winning combatant to return is Leonardo. **Deadpool is also the second character to return in Season 3. Category:Season 2 Combatants Category:Marvel Comics Characters Category:Combatants with a Rival Category:Death Battle Victor Category:Combatants with voice actors Category:Combatants with 3D Models Category:Male Category:Combatants Category:Comic Book Combatants Category:Disney Characters Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Parody characters Category:Marvel VS Capcom Combatants Category:One-Minute Melee Combatants Category:Ninja Category:Mutant Category:Human Category:Military Combatants Category:One-Minute Melee Losers Category:Reality warpers Category:Combatants who appeared on The Desk of Death Battle Category:Dual Wielders Category:Immortal Combatants Category:Returning Combatants Category:Season 3 Combatants Category:Upcoming death battles Category:4th Wall Breakers Category:Gun Wielders Category:Sword Wielders